User talk:Freddog
This is Freddog's Discussion page. Please leave your messages for Freddog here. Hi! *Many thanks for joining John Peel Wiki, for your contributions so far, and your message today. It would be great if you could help us out with more pages with tracklistings information, especially Radio Eins shows. *You mentioned you're not so confident about starting new pages. I would like to try and help you by explaining some details on this. *First thing is that we have a slightly different naming system for pages for shows that are not Radio One in the UK. *It's not so hard, though. Just write the date (eg, 25 November 2008), then after that put the name of the station in brackets. So the full page title becomes this: 25 November 2008 (Radio Eins). If you want to make a link, you put double square brackets around it. Then it becomes 25 November 2008 (Radio Eins). This shows up red here because the page hasn't been created. * For more on creating tracklisting pages, please see the Make A New Tracklisting guide. I've copied the box from that page here for you. Please note that you should write in the date -- and (Radio Eins) in brackets -- in the window before starting your new page. If you then click on the button, your new page will open with the standard tracklisting template already in the editing window. Please fill in as many details as you can, preview and save the page. preload=Template:New Tracklisting editintro=Template:New Tracklisting Guide width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create New Tracklisting *You might also find it useful to check out the other Radio Eins listings you did. I changed the dates and some details on these and tried to add some extra information, including the categories: 29 May 2003 (Radio Eins), 05 June 2003 (Radio Eins). *Some details are probably the same for other Radio Eins shows. *I'm not sure if you know there is already an online page with many Peel Radio Eins tracklistings. You could use these to help you make new pages, but please listen to the show and check the details are correct. You can find the link on the page Planet Peel. *Many thanks again for your help. We are very happy to welcome you to John Peel Wiki! Good luck! Steve W 13:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I've had a go at another tracklisting. (3 july 2003) Got an error with the square bracket thing ('Bad Name' !) Seemed to work ok without them. I was aware of some of the tracklistings sites. Couldn't find any relevant Radio Eins ones though. Have about 150 various shows to listen through so will fill gaps as I go along (might take a year or so!) Thanks Freddog doh Just seen DOUBLE square brackets. Better luck next time Freddog Thanks! Hey great! Many thanks. One more thing I should have mentioned is that our style for dates is to have a zero before a single number. For example, 03 July 2003 (Radio Eins) rather than 3 July. I'll sort out your other ones, so don't worry about them. Just for future reference, it's great if you can put the title of the LP/single of whatever as well in brackets after the song title. I think they give some of them on the Radio Eins Peel tracklistings site linked on the page Planet Peel. You can just click here. Many thanks again! Steve W 16:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) many thanks! Many thanks indeed for the 2001 show listing with the final Pulp session. Historic stuff for sure. I added an online link and session number. If you can add Peel comments or other points from the show, that would be great as well. You don't really need to add your user name as the "History" link from the top of the page gives details of who created it and added content. Thanks again. Good to see you back. Cheers, Steve W 19:11, 4 March 2009 (UTC)